Spanish Whispers
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Miguel teaches Kai to say a few words in Spanish, but seems reluctant to tell him what one phrase means. Kai searches for the answers on his own and is quite pleasantly surprised by the answer.


Title: Spanish Whispers  
Summary: Miguel teaches Kai to say a few words in Spanish, but seems reluctant to tell him what one phrase means. Kai searches for the answers on his own and is quite pleasantly surprised by the answer.  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Some words in Spanish. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

A big thanks to Mizuki Hikari for help with the Spanish translations -_hugs_- and the idea to begin with X3. So if any of the translations are wrong, blame her!

I'm kidding! X3 Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Miguel! Want to play volleyball with us?" 

Turning his stunning blue eyes from the crystal clear waters of the sea before him, Miguel shakes his head in the negative as he regards his fellow bladers. "Not right now," he replies.

"Suit yourself!" Max replies as he grabs the volleyball, turning to serve.

Letting his eyes linger on the game for a moment, Miguel smiles softly and turns back to the ocean. Currently, the two Beyblade teams Grev and Barthez Battalion are at the beach. It's Spring, but it's too a little too nippy to go swimming. They decided to have a day off from training to spend the day at the beach together, merely messing around.

Of course, Kai's teammates didn't inform him until just this morning when they pounced on him and dragged him all the way to the beach, not telling him what they had in mind until they reached their destination.

Kai was livid when he found out, but quickly calmed down. He likes spending time at the beach, the sea salt air, the waves crashing against the fine sands of the shore soothes his senses.

He always looks so peaceful when he's staring out at the endless blue sea. And now isn't any different.

Turning his blue eyes to his left, Miguel quickly spots the familiar slender figure of the enigma standing on the shore, the sea breeze caressing his exotic tresses. His long white scarf dances majestically behind him, much like the gentle rolling waves themselves.

Miguel can't help but think how beautiful Kai really is. He is the definition of natural perfection and beauty. He's graceful and elegant in everything he does. And yet, he can be a real spitfire when the need calls for it.

He's really something in Miguel's books. He doesn't care what anyone else says.

Suddenly, Kai turns around as if sensing that someone is staring at him. He blinks his mesmerizing ruby eyes in confusion for a moment before a peaceful look appears on his face when his gaze falls upon Miguel sitting on the sand. Miguel offers a small smile and Kai returns it. He then makes his way over to him, quickly taking a spot next to him in the sand.

"Hey," Miguel greets warmly, he enjoys it when Kai seeks out his company. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It most certainly is," Kai replies as he stretches his legs out in front of him. He suddenly turns to Miguel, a look of interest on his angelic face. "Tell me a bit about Spain."

Miguel blinks at the suddenly request, but smiles none-the-less. It makes him even happier when Kai shows interest in him and his home country. The enigma has said that he would like to one day visit Spain. "Well, what would you like to know?"

Kai shrugs. "When I think about Spain the first thing that comes to mind are the beaches and beach side night life, surely there's more to Spain then just the coastline?"

"And the running of the bulls, you can't forget that," Miguel says as he laughs. A lot of people simply associate Spain with the beaches. "Anyway, Spain is quite diverse, really. It has everything from lush meadows, snowy mountains, and even deserts in the south east."

"Really?" Kai asks in interest, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah," Miguel continues to smile, inwardly cooing how cute and adorable Kai can be at times. "It surprises a lot of tourist who go there."

"I bet," Kai smiles, the need to explore Miguel's home hand growing even more. He wonders if it will be possible for Miguel to show him around. He'd like that…

Suddenly, a cry of warning reaches their ears, but it's too late. The volleyball manages to clobber Miguel in the back of the head. "Ow!" he hisses as he places a hand on the back of his head and whips around, ready to give the person who whacked him a right ear full. He narrows his eyes when he spies Aaron looking rather smug and the others looking at him in confusion.

Miguel bristles and then yells at him, using his native tongue. "¡Idiota Maldito¡Mira donde usted está lanzando esa cosa!"

Aaron laughs as he quickly translate that into; 'Damn idiot! Watch where you're throwing that thing!' and sticks his tongue out cheekily. "Sorry!" he replies, not sounding sorry at all.

"Eso dolió," Miguel mutters, that hurt in Spanish, reverting to his native tongue whenever he's feeling irate about something.

"Are you alright?" Kai asks from his spot next to him, concern shimmering in his eyes.

"Yeah," Miguel mutters, his eyes still narrow in annoyance and still rubbing the back of his head.

"Did you just yell in Spanish?" Kai asks, once again adorably tilting his head to the side in interest.

"Er, well yeah," Miguel replies. "I am from Spain, after all."

"Yes, I know," Kai says as he rolls his eyes towards the heavens. "But this is the first time I heard you speak in Spanish. What did you say?"

"Er, I just told Aaron to be more careful," Miguel tells him with a bashful smile.

Kai shifts to sit on his knees, positioning himself so his facing Miguel fully. "Can you teach me a few words in Spanish?"

Miguel blinks at him slowly, but smiles brightly at the obvious interest Kai has. "Sure, if you like."

Kai nods and Miguel shifts so he can face Kai fully as well. "Ok, lets start with the basics. Hola¿ como estas?"

Kai nods his head and clears his throat. "Hola¿ como estas?"

"Good," Miguel says as his face lights up, impressed that Kai is able to get the words right the first try. "That means; Hi, how are you? And to that, you say; Yo estoy bien."

"Yo estoy bien," Kai says with a small smile, sounding as if he is actually answering someone.

"And that means, I'm fine," Miguel explains with a small chuckle. "You're very good."

Kai shrugs bashfully, a light dusting of pink settling upon his cheeks. "I can speak Russian, Japanese, German, French and of course, English," he tells him, making it sound like it's no big deal.

"That's impressive," Miguel says in awe, making a mental note to ask Kai how to speak in Russian some time down the track. "Ok, one more," he says when he sees Kai gazing at him, wanting to know more. "Let's see…" he trails off and suddenly becomes a little sullen, realizing that there is one small, but significant sentence he would love to hear Kai say in Spanish.

Dare he?

Miguel swallows thickly. "Do you think you can say; Te amo."

"That sounds easy," Kai smiles, having absolutely no idea what the words mean. "Te amo."

"That's very good…" Miguel comments, smiling sadly.

"What does it mean?" Kai asks, a look of confusion in his eyes when Miguel didn't tell him the translation immediately like he did before.

"…It's nothing," Miguel sighs as he turns in his spot, facing the endless blue ocean once again, a look of sadness on his face. "Just a phrase."

Kai furrows his brow, appearing to fall deeper into confusion. Did he do something wrong to offend the blonde hair Spaniard? "Miguel?"

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong?" Kai asks in concern, leaning forward on his knees to get a little closer to Miguel, shortening the distance between them.

Slowly, Miguel turns to him, appearing as though he really wants to tell him something. He opens his mouth to speak, but before any words can come out, the very same volleyball hits the blonde hair Adonis once again. Kai blinks as he catches the ball, and again when a string of words, no doubt Spanish, passes Miguel's lips.

"Sorry about that!" Aaron quickly calls out through his sniggering.

"Ow!" Miguel hisses once, again turning to glare hatefully at his dark haired teammate. Ex-teammate if he does it again. "yo desearía que ese in considerable bastardo pare de interferir…"

Once again, Aaron simply laughs as he translates the words easily. So, he wishes that that inconsiderate bastard stop interfering, huh? Well, if he just make a move on the enigma, than he wouldn't keep interfering. "¡Haga un movimiento ya!"

Miguel blushes lightly when the words 'make a move already' reaches his ears. "…Shut up!" he replies, appearing disgruntle.

"What did he say?" Kai asks as he leisurely tosses the ball over his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Miguel replies quickly, the blush still marring his features. "Nothing, he's just being rude. Don't worry about it."

Kai simply blinks in confusion at Miguel's strange behavior. "Miguel…"

-------------------------------------

Kai's earlier confusion hasn't lifted in the slightest. In fact, the haze has only grown deeper and heavier. Whenever he asks the blonde hair heartthrob what 'Te amo', Miguel would simply give him a pain look and shake his head, insisting that it doesn't mean anything.

Like hell it doesn't.

Folding his arms over his chest and furrowing his brow in thought, Kai walks aimless through the masses of strangers going about their day. Despite the beautiful weather early this morning at the beach, it quickly became overcast and a little too chilly, so their day at the beach had to be cut short. No point in everyone catching a cold from the chilly weather, now is it?

Besides, after Miguel teaching him a few words in Spanish and then becoming sullen, ruined the relaxing mood for Kai. He just wishes to know what 'Te amo' means and why it hurts Miguel to hear him say it.

Surely, his accent isn't butchering it that much that it's ungodly painful, is he?

Looking forward, Kai spots a familiar silver hair Spaniard also walking around aimlessly. He makes a beeline for him, intent on finding out once and for all what the one little sentence meas. "Claude, can I have a word with you?" he asks as soon as he's in hearing range.

Claude jumps a little at the sudden voice, and quickly turns to Kai, blinking in confusion. "Ah, sure."

"Miguel taught me a few words in Spanish with translations this morning," Kai quickly explains. "But he didn't translate one for me."

"Oh?" Claude tilts his head to the side, curious as to what that could be. "Can you remember it?"

"Yes," Kai nods, feeling happy that he might finally know what it means. "It's; Te amo."

"Te amo…" Claude repeats, then blushes lightly, feeling a little awkward. "Ah, well."

Kai places his hands on his hips in frustration. "What does it mean?"

"It, ah…" Claude flails for a moment, trying desperately to think a way out of this. He shouldn't be the one telling Kai what it means. It should be Miguel. After all, he's the one who means it.

Dammit, Miguel. You coward. Why don't you just tell him?

"Oh, shoot!" Claude says as he looks at his watch, a sympathetic smile on his lips. "I have to go. Catch you later!" he then turns and races down the street.

"Wait!" Kai calls out, throwing out his hand, wanting to take off after him to demand the truth, but quickly loses the slender male amongst the crowds. "What does it mean?!"

Getting no reply and seeing that he has lost him, Kai blinks and slowly lowers his hand. His eyebrow gives a sudden twitch as he clenches his fist by his sides and pouts. "God dammit, what are they hiding from me?"

Sulkily looking to his left, Kai spies a library. That's it. He'll just find a 'How to learn Spanish' book and look it up himself. Then, when he does he can confront Miguel about it.

Nodding sharply to himself, Kai quickly makes his way towards the library and over to the language section. Running his finger over the spines of the book, Kai utters a small noise of triumph when he spies the book he's after. He quickly pulls it from the shelve and wanders over to the tables and chairs to sit down and study it.

"Lets see," Kai mutters as he flips through the pages. "Te amo, Te amo. Ah, here it is," he whispers as he trails his finger over the translation and blinks.

What does 'Te amo' mean? In English te amo means I love you or I'm IN love with you.

Kai slams the book on the table and leans over, blushing a shade darker than that of an overripe cherry. His heart begins to thump loudly in his chest, as his eyes shimmering with a mixture of shock, confusion, and also a sense of delight and hope.

Did he really mean it? He must have, or else he would have told him the words true meaning and not make such a big deal about it!

Gah! Blast that adorable and sexy idiot! He could have at least tell him that he loves him in a language he can understand!

…Although it is kinda sweet, telling him in his native tongue. Still, he would like to know that he's saying 'I love you' to someone. Not that it isn't true, or anything. He's loved the blonde the moment he set eyes on him, but of course being emotional deprived idiot that he sometimes is, he had no idea until now.

"He…loves me?" he says out loud, louder than he intended to because the lady across the desk from him scowls at him.

"Shush!" she hisses harshly.

"No, I won't shush!" Kai snarls at her, his eyes narrow and dangerous enough for her to physically reel back in shock. "Can't you see I'm having a crisis here? Argh! I'm getting this book," he growls as he gathers up the book and heads to the check out before stalking out through the doors and down the busy streets once again.

When finds that bloody gorgeous fool, he's going to give him what for. Make him go on a wild goose chase when he could have simply told him? Oh the Spaniard has a lot of making up to do.

Now, where that Miguel when you need him? Hmm…the beach, most likely. He goes there as much as Kai does.

As Kai draws closer to his destination, his heart begins to flutter wildly in his chest. The only thing that is actually coherent in his mind is the words; _he loves me_ being repeated over and over again. And connected to those words is the short sentence; _and I love him too._

"Miguel!" Kai yells with a mild sense of irritation when he spots a familiar blonde leaning against the railing off the sea side lookout. Miguel promptly turns out, his eye wide with a sense of fear when he hears the annoyance in Kai's voice.

"You stupid idiot!" Kai hisses as he steps closer, stopping mere inches in front of him, leaning forward so he can glare directly into is face. He then holds up the book and shoves it into Miguel's face, causing him to lean backwards over the railing. "See this book? It says how to speak Spanish and guess what? I found out what that so called phrase you taught me means."

Miguel physically winces and swallows thickly as a look of utter devastation appear on his face, a sense of complete sadness and guilt of his own stupidity. He should have known Kai would never return his feelings that way. He can do so much better. "Kai, I…" he tries to reply, but the words won't come out.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Kai demands as he harshly throws the book to the side, not caring where it lands. "I could have done this a long time ago."

Miguel cowers a little, expecting to get a punch to the jaw. "What?"

Kai gives him a stern glance before he throws his arms around Miguel's neck and presses their lips together. Miguel stiffens in shock at first, but quickly recovers and wraps his arms around Kai's waist, pulling him closer and tighter against him. Kai emits a small, content sigh when Miguel wraps his arms tenderly around him, wasting no time in deepening the kiss to a far more passionate level.

Oh, yes. If he realized his feelings, along with Miguel's he would have definitely done this a hell of a long time ago.

"Te amo," Kai whispers as he pulls away, a light dusting of pink settle across the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks. "And I mean that."

Miguel smiles happily and nuzzles his cheek in Kai's soft two tone hair. "Te amo."

"I'm still going to make you pay for sending me on a wild goose chase, though."

* * *

X3 I'm sure Miguel won't mind make it up to Kai, do you? 

Please review.


End file.
